The present invention relates generally to small electronic components adapted to be surface mounted on a larger circuit board. More particularly, the invention relates to a surface mount coupler device for use in a variety of applications.
Surface mount components are often rectangular, and very small. For example, the component may have length and width dimensions of less than {fraction (1/10)}of an inch. Generally speaking, the component body will include side terminations compatible with mass production soldering techniques.
In various types of electronic equipment, it is often necessary to sample the electrical activity in certain conductor lines. For example, electrical activity in the line of interest may be subject to feedback control. Typical coupler devices utilized for this purpose allow sampling without direct galvanic connection. A need exists, however, for novel coupler devices that are compatible with surface mount techniques.
The present invention recognizes various disadvantages of prior art constructions and methods. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel surface mount components.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide various novel structures for a surface mount coupler device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide small coupler devices particularly adapted for use in RF applications.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide novel methodology for the production of a coupler device.
Some of these objects are achieved by a surface mount coupler device comprising a device body having four electrical terminations located thereon. The device body includes an insulating substrate having a top surface and a bottom surface. A first insulative layer, defining first and second conductor channels therein, is disposed on the top surface of the substrate. First and second conductors are located in the respective first and second conductor channels. The first conductor is electrically connected to first and second terminations on the device body. The second is electrically connected to at least a third termination on the device body. An insulative cover layer disposed above the first insulative layer.
In some exemplary embodiments, the second conductor is electrically connected to third and fourth terminations on the device body. The device body may also have at least six terminations thereon, with the first insulative layer further defining a third conductor channel. In this case, a conductor located in the third conductor channel is electrically connected to fifth and sixth terminations on the device body.
The respective conductors preferably include respective first and second elongate portions situated in parallel to one another and separated by a predetermined spacing. For example, the first and second elongate portions are substantially straight. Alternatively, the first and second elongate portions may be V-shaped.
The four terminations may be located on sides of the device body. For example, the device body may define opposed side faces and opposed end faces. In this case, two of the four terminations may be located on each of the opposed side faces.
The coupler device may be configured as a multiple insulative layer structure having a second insulative layer disposed on top of the first insulative layer. For example, a third conductor located directly above the first insulative layer. Preferably, the third conductor is electrically connected to one of the first conductor or the second conductor. Often, the third conductor may be electriclly connected to a fourth termination on the device body.
Furthermore, at least one of the conductor channels defined in the first insulative layer may be discontinuous to define at least one crossing bridge for the third conductor. In such cases, a thin conductive element preferably extends under the crossing bridge.
In multiple insulative layer embodiments, the first conductor may be U-shaped. In addition, the second conductor and third conductor may be configured to form a spiral.
Other objects of the present invention are achieved by a surface mount coupler device comprising a device body having four electrical terminations located thereon. The device body includes an insulating substrate having a top surface and a bottom surface. A first insulative layer, defining a first conductor channel therein, is disposed on the top surface of the substrate. A first conductor, electrically connected to first and second terminations on the device body, is situated in the first conductor channel.
The device body further comprises a second insulative layer disposed on top of the first insulative layer. The second insulative layer defines a third conductor channel having a second conductor therein. The second conductor is electrically connected to at least a third termination on the device body. An insulative cover layer is disposed above said third insulative layer.
In exemplary embodiments, the insulative layers are constructed of an insulative polymeric material. For example, the insulative polymeric material may be a photoimagable polyimide. The respective conductors may be formed as multilayer planar conductors, such as by electroplating to an initial layer.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are provided by various combinations and subcombinations of the disclosed elements, as well as methods of practicing same, which are discussed in greater detail below.